Taking a Slice From the Other Side
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Post Versatile Toppings. What if Veronica really was curious about Mac and the gay student group? Femslash. All comments welcome!


Taking a Slice From the Other Side

By Michael Weyer

Veronica Mars owned by UPN. This is inspired from the scene in "Verstile Toppings" when Veronica asks Mac for help getting to the gay website and Mac just gives her a "you're not…?" reaction. This just popped into my mind so enjoy, all comments welcome.

Mac watched Veronica leave the computer lab, her gaze following the young blonde detective. She was used to odd requests from Veronica Mars by now. In fact, she actually enjoyed getting in on the whole detective thing. She had to admit, however, this was one time she'd felt a bit afraid. She hadn't been before when Veronica had been investigating the faked sex scores she'd set up but now she did. Because she and Veronica knew each other better and she was afraid she'd figured it out.

_I helped put security on the site._ That was true, she had. But what Mac had left out was that she'd had a vested interest in protecting the site. Because she happened to be one of the members.

She wasn't sure when she realized she liked women more than men. She supposed it was really brought home during gym classes when she'd find her gaze lingering over the girls in the showers a bit longer than they should have. She'd kept it quiet, of course. No need to make herself more of an outcast than she already was by announcing it. When the whole Pirates S.H.I.P. thing came together, she'd been quite surprised by who else in school was gay. It was good to feel like she belonged.

Beaver was pretty understanding too. When he'd asked her out to the carnival, she'd been afraid to say no. She knew it was stupid now, but she had been scared that if she told him the truth, he'd have outed her to the whole school.

It was dumb to think that now. Beaver wasn't his brother. He was a nice, smart, caring guy and she'd had a fun day with him. They had been at the top of the Ferris wheel when he leaned in to kiss her and she'd pulled back. He'd seemed hurt so before she knew it, Mac was telling him the truth. He'd been surprised but then smiled and thanked her for the nice time and wondered when they could hang out again.

It was good to have Beaver for a friend, Mac reflected. She hated the idea that she was using him as a "cover" but just didn't feel right coming out publicly just yet. Especially as the object of her affection was mostly certainly not anywhere near any closet.

Mac had always felt a spark with Veronica since the first time she met. Oh, there was the obvious thing that she was a hot blonde. But what really got Mac was her humor, her snarky attitude and the fact she was pretty much an outsider too. Sure, she'd flirted going back with the upscale crowd dating Logan but it seemed she was back on the outside looking in. That was something Mac could relate to.

But Mac knew Veronica was straight. That was a reason she wanted to keep this hidden. The last thing she needed was to have Veronica weirded out around her. She still liked working with her and even hanging out if need be.

_Funny. Who'd have guessed I'd be more like her Willow than she imagined?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica was putting some books in her locker when Wallace came up next to her. "So, how's the hang today?"

Veronica gave him her patented bemused look. "That's never going to catch on as a catchphrase."

"Can't fault a guy for trying to add to the lexicon."

"Well, the hang isn't too bad today," Veronica said as she put her books away. "Still trying to help out that gay club."

Wallace nodded. "Yeah, heard a few folks is nervous about being outed like that."

Veronica's eyebrows raised. "Hmmm…could it be some of Neptune's favorite basketball hunks go Brokebacking?"

Wallace's smile faded. "Even if I knew, wouldn't tell you."

"Wallace, don't ask, don't tell is only military."

"This is ask and spread it out and we tell next week's opponents you talked trash on all their moms."

"I'm so glad I was never the athletic type," Veronica replied as removed a few new textbooks. "Got Mac helping me out getting some info."

"Ah, she would know a lot about that group, I'm betting," Wallace noted with a sly smile.

Veronica frowned as she looked back at him. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you know, she does swing that way." As Veronica stared at him, Wallace laughed. "Oh, come on, like you can't tell?"

"Tell…by what? The hairstyle? Cause I have to say, you're not exactly rocking the Denzel vibe yourself."

Wallace took in her look and seemed surprised. "Whoa. You mean, you really can't tell Mac's gay?"

Veronica let out a short laugh. "Oh, please! She and Beaver were hanging all day at the carnival!"

"So? Folks of different genders can't hang together?"

Veronica raised her eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me Mac and Beaver are the flip side of Will & Grace?"

Wallace held up his hands. "Hey, just telling you what I'm vibing. You're the detective, surely you've noticed some clues?"

Veronica frowned as she pondered that. She'd always sensed something different about Mac but just figured it was the whole "goth computer geek" vibe she gave out. Still, there had been a few things here and there. The fact that her room held posters of Lara Croft and several female singers. The way she often seemed really intent on looking at Veronica while she spoke, as if…

The young blonde's eyes widened as it hit her and Wallace reached to wave over her head. "Wow, that lightbulb is hot."

Veronica shook her head. "I'll be damned…I didn't think…"

"Hey, she's still Mac, you know?" Wallace was quick to point out.

"Yeah…yeah, she is." Veronica shut her locker and walked off, seemingly dazed. "Sorry, I just…need to figure this out." She walked off, leaving Wallace a bit puzzled at her reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was intent on the download before her so barely noticed the knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called out.

It opened to show Veronica who gave her a little smile. "Hey," she said. "Hope you don't mind, your mom let me in."

"Oh, um, ok," Mac said as she moved away from the computer. "What, ah, what brings you by?"

Veronica looked around the room and nodded. "Never really got a chance to…look at it before, you know? I mean…really look."

Mac frowned. "Um…you came over just to see my place? Are you putting my name in for Extreme Makeover? Because I kind of like it how it is."

"No, no, I just…" Veronica sighed and sat down on Mac's bed. She gazed at her feet for a moment before raising her face to the young woman. "I, um…figured it out. You, I mean."

"Oh." Mac supposed she shouldn't have felt any surprise at that. She had pretty much figured it inevitable, after all. She licked her lips and sat back. "And you came…for that?"

"No, I just…" Veronica brushed her hair back. "Well, after I figured it out, I thought of a few things and I…I mean…" She took a deep breath. "Are you…attracted to me?"

Mac swallowed hard as her throat had gone dry. She opened her mouth but couldn't find the right words and closed it again.

"I shall take your deer in the headlights look as a yes," Veronica dryly remarked. She shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"I…was afraid to say anything," Mac said. "I know how you feel…about Duncan and Logan and all so I know you don't swing that way and…I didn't know how you'd take it."

Veronica was silent for a long moment, staring into space. "Veronica?" Mac asked. "Veronica, say…something."

Veronica kept staring at the wall as she slowly spoke. "I want to tell you something. I've never told anyone else. Not my dad, not Duncan or Logan, no one. But…I want to tell you. It's about something that happened the night of the prom a few years back…"

_The rapping at her bedroom window roused Veronica from her sleep. Frowning, she got up, staggering a bit to the window. She had barely been able to undress down to bra and panties, her dress still hung by the door. It had been a very nice night that she hadn't wanted to end._

_She opened the window a bit and stared in amazement at the figure outside. "Lily? What are you doing here?"_

_"Hey, girlfriend," Lily said as she crawled through the window and into her best friend's room. She was stumbling a bit herself and her words were slurred. "Had to come by and see you."_

_Veronica shook her head. "I thought your mom would put you in solitary tonight."_

_"Ah, she still can't get over the idea of trying locks on the windows," Lily said as she tried to walk to her friend. She smiled wide. "Have a fun time tonight?"_

_Veronica smiled back. "I did. Great dance, best friends…"_

_"Hmm…wanna know what my favorite part was?"_

_Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Is this some NC-17 thing with you and Logan?"_

_Lily shook her head. "Nope. But it may qualify as Skinmax." She leaned in and pressed her lips on Veronica's._

_Veronica was shock still for a long moment as Lily kissed her, her brain doing her best to catch up with what was happening. She finally pulled back, gasping as she held a hand to her lips. "The hell are you doing!"_

_Lily still had that wicked smile on her face as she came closer. "Come on…you must have felt it…that heat from the kiss…hmmm, I bet you never gave Duncan some like that."_

_"Okay, you are drunk. I'm talking Anna Nicole Smith drunk," Veronica said, backing up a bit. _

_"Maybe," Lily allowed. "But I think it's just freeing me to do something I've wanted to do soooo long." She leaned in and kissed Veronica again, even hotter, her tongue diving into her best friend's mouth. _

_Veronica moaned as she tried to push away. "Lily," she got out. "We…can't…"_

_"Hmmm…always your problem, Mars," Lily said as she kept laying kisses on her friend's face. "Always saying what you can't do…Just go with it…"_

_Veronica wanted to say she couldn't but felt Lily's hands rubbing on her breasts. She sighed as the heat of the moment began to get to he, the afterglow of the party, the alcohol and the amazing touch of her friend. She felt herself being lowered to the bed and Lily taking off her bra and then there was just a feverish jumble of feeling as the two naked bodies started to work off each other…_

Mac stared open-mouthed at Veronica. The blonde was sitting on the bed, legs folded, hands in her lap and a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Wow," Mac whispered. "I…I would never have…"

"No one else knew," Veronica softly said. "It was just that one night. That one time." She paused and shrugged. "Okay, that one night and three times." Mac's eyes bugged out even more as Veronica wiped at her face. "Lily…well, it was Lily, she never really wanted to talk about it again. Now and then she'd give me a little smile and a wink and maybe a quick peck when no one was looking. I just…"

Mac stared at her, understanding washing over her. "You loved her, didn't you?"

"As a friend, yeah," Veronica said. "As more…" She paused and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it was a one-time thing. I've been with Duncan and Logan since although…Duncan…I mean, I love him, I always will but…being…with him…wasn't quite the same."

Mac licked her lips, fearing she was getting into a personal area. "So…no other women, huh?"

Veronica shook her head. "Like I said, never met any woman who made me feel like that again." There was a long pause as she looked back up at Mac. "Until now."

_Error. Mainframe freeze. URL not recognized. _"Um…huh?" was all Mac could get out.

Veronica slowly rose up and came to where Mac was sitting. She knelt down to brush the blue-tinged hair back. "I'm not on the rebound from Duncan," she softly said. "I'm not just overwhelmed with feelings after finding out about you. I don't know if this will even work but…"

She trailed off and, with a mental shrug, leaned in to softly kiss Mac on the lips. It was a frozen tableau for a moment, Veronica kissing and Mac motionless. Then, slowly, the computer geek responded, matching Veronica's passion with her own.

They broke apart briefly but went back to kissing again. They stood up and embraced full, lips together, neither wanting to let go. Mac gasped as she felt Veronica's hands reach under her shirt, trailing up the skin to her pert mounds…

"Mac? Honey, are you okay?"

The two teenagers gasped as they practically leaped apart. Each was wiping their faces as the door opened and Mac's mom came in. She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, which didn't surprise Veronica that much. "Sorry, I was wondering if you girls wanted something to eat."

"Um, no, no thanks, Mom," Mac said as she fumbled with her shirt. "Um…I think Veronica may be going…"

"Actually," Veronica piped up. "I might stay a bit longer. If that's okay."

Mac's mom brightened. "Oh, of course! It's been way too long since we had a guest for dinner! I'll set out an extra plate." She beamed at Mac. "Honey, it's so nice to see you bringing friends home." She walked out, leaving the two girls staring at each other.

Veronica was doing her best not to giggle. "Oh, God, I can't believe I just agreed to this!"

Mac was smiling herself. "We'll, you're getting meeting my parents out of the way right off the bat."

Veronica decided not to ruin the moment by pointing out that technically, Mac's parents lived in a mansion on the other side of town. "So…what do we do now?"

Mac smiled as she moved in. "Well, you're the private dick. Maybe you should just…investigate this more?"

Veronica laughed as the two kissed once more and decided together to see where this new slice of life would take them.


End file.
